


Where Are My Clothes?

by Cicerothewriter



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much says it all.  Lawrence wonders what happened to his uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are My Clothes?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yes. What can I say? I wonder if nomads normally keep extra clothes. I also wonder why Ali had a white set. Obviously he wears them. Can you imagine Ali in pure white?

"Where are my clothes?" Lawrence asked.

"Ah... I burned them. I wanted you to have some new native clothes," Ali replied.

"New Arab clothes? How wonderful!" Lawrence said, face radiant with eagerness.

"Well, there is a slight problem," Ali said, reluctance clear in his dark eyes.

"Yes?" Lawrence said, preparing to remove himself from Ali's bedroll.

"Well, when I burned your uniform, I thought that I had an extra set of clothes, but it turns out now that I do not. So..."

"And my clothes are gone?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I am sorry," Ali said, trying to sound sincere.


End file.
